Konoha 3016
by GenkaiAburame
Summary: The future of the shinobi way


**Chapter One - An Evolved Generation**

In the lively city of Konoha a soccer match takes place in the cities floating stadium. All the seats are filled as the crowd egarly awaits the first round of this years Ninjutsu Cup.

"welcome back to the awesome game of Chakra Ball!" the announcer yelled

"YEAAHHH!" jeered the audience

"right for all you freshers out there here are the rules…the game is much like soccer each team has seven plays and the aim is to score a goal by kicking the ball into the opponents net. Only anything goes! Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu can all be used during the game heck you can even kick your opponent in the loovvee beelow!!!" the announcer said "ok now back to the game! It seems the Leaf Tigers and losing to the Cloud Wasps 3 – 0 lets see if they can turn it around in front of their home crowd"

The first team steps onto the field for the second half led by a tall blonde hair kid. The team wore a blue kit with white shorts and socks. The words, 'Ichiraku's Fast Food' was printed in small white letters across the middle and the they wore the yin and yan symbol.

"Man three goals down that sucks!" Glade said

Glade was a 16 year old boy with long blonde hair. He was the team captain and also the as a striker along side Kinta.

"…hey just pass me the ball and watch me score" Kinta laughed

Kinta was the same height and age as Glade with medium scruffy brown hair and red markings on his face representing the markings of his clan the Inuzukas, a clan who fought using canines and mimicking their movements.

"Hey if any one of you scores I'm buying pizza!" Genkai said.

Genkai was a short 16 year old boy with white hair. He was also a member of the Aburame clan who at birth sign a contract with bugs to let them living in their body in exchange for their loyalty.

The other team take their positions on the field as the ball is dropped from the sky into the middle of the field. Glade and Kinta run straight up field as Genkai gets to the ball first. One the wasp players slid in attempting to take the ball but Genkai trapped the ball with his feet and flipped over him.When Genkai landed he quickly kicked the ball up field and with the aid of his bugs he could manoeuvre the ball in between the other plays getting the ball to Glade.

"thanks little dude!" Glade said "kinta you ready?"

"always!" Kinta said

Glade held off two players whilst Kinta ran past and jumped into the air. Glade then flicked the ball up into the sky right in front of Kinta.

"Gatsuuga!"

Kinta spun round creating a vortex as he drilled the ball into the net

"a GOAL!!" the announcer yelled

The Leaf Tigers were able to get another goal this time as Naja managed to dribble it in to the box and shoot pushing chakra behind the ball to give the shot more power

"that's how you score" Naja said

Naja was a medium height girl with long hair. She was a Hyuuga and this could be seen by her clear white pupils. The Tigers then level the score as Genkai scored a free kick. The Keeper thought he had caught the ball but it was a clone of bugs the exploded in his hands whilst the real ball sailed into the top corner. With time running out the tigers manage to launch a counter attack.

"Jyuuken!!" Naja said

She lunged in pushing the wasp player off the ball and then kicked it up field to Genkai. Genkai bent over and caught the ball on his back then flicking it on to Glade but it was intercepted.

"GATSUUGA!" Kinta yelled as he ploughed into the player

Kinta won the ball back and sprinted up field with it. 10 seconds left on the clock as Kinta boots the ball to Glade. Glade takes the ball on his chest and runs with it.

"this is it! RASEN SHOT!"

Glade kicked the ball as it enveloped in blue rotating chakra. The keeper jumped towards the ball but it flew through his hands and ripped the back net just before the buzzer sounded

"GOOOAALLL!! The Leaf Tigers are through to the next round!" the announcer said

The team rejoiced as they escaped defeat. The seven of them head to Ichirakus fast food restaurant as Genkai bought them all pizza

"now I'm broke!" Genkai sighed

"yes but the important thing is you stuck to your convictions" kinta said

The next day Genkai turns up late to school as he speeds down the corridors running along the ceilings he arrives at the room 10 minutes late.

"whhaat the teachers not even here!" Genkai said as he struggled to catch his breath

"no so chill" Glade said with his feet on the table

As soon as Genkai sat down a voice said

"youre late Aburame"

Kinta Glade and Genkai all sigh as they say

"not him!"

to be continued… … …


End file.
